Laissez-moi vous convaincre
by Jeune pousse du lac
Summary: Non parce que, bon, je sais, ça peut prêter à confusion, mais attendez que je vous explique, hein, parce que - non mais vous ne savez pas tout, vous interprétez, il vous faut le contexte, laissez-moi vous expliquer et vous comprendrez. [TV series Crashing] [Sam x Fred]


C'est pourtant pas mon genre.

Je veux dire, ça me ressemble pas.

Enfin presque pas.

Bon, ok : mes potes m'ont souvent dit que j'étais exubérant et que j'avais des manières. Mais wait… Je suis contre tous ces clichés, n'importe quoi. C'est pas ça qui définit mon orientation sexuelle quand même.

Ben non.

Je sais ce que je veux.

Je suis un mec responsable et mature.

Ouais. Ouais, ça me décrit bien. Responsable et mature. Parfait.

Tout bien réfléchi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Oh ouais. Je sais _vraiment_ pas ce qui m'a pris. Embrasser Fred. N'importe quoi mais alors – N'IMPORTE QUOI. J'étais… Perturbé. C'est sa faute aussi. Il a fait un malaise devant moi ce con. Alors je suis pas une drama queen mais… Ça fait peur bordel ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Enfin NON, non-non-non. J'ai juste eu peur, c'est tout. Du coup, ça m'a perturbé. C'est sa faute. Il avait pas qu'à faire un malaise, pour ensuite finir allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, pour qu'ensuite je n'ai plus qu'à me pencher pour… _Aaaaaah_ mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. J'en ai encore des frissons.

… Mais n'importe quoi.

S'il était pas tombé dans les vapes, ça serait pas arrivé. Voilà, c'est simple en fait. C'est juste une affaire de contexte, une histoire de circonstances. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, point.

Parce que je vous l'ai pas dit ? Je vous l'ai pas dit, j'ai oublié. Mais c'est important quand même – aha, j'ai oublié ça : je suis hétéro. Bah oui. Sinon je chercherais pas des excuses. Je suis hétéro, 100%, hétéro, j'aime les femmes, hétéro, je couche avec des femmes, hétéro, hétéro, hétéro. Depuis toujours. J'ai toujours été hétéro, je suis hétéro et je le resterai parce que – et ben parce que ! J'aime les femmes, j'aime les femmes, non ? Pourquoi je devrais me justifier pour ce qui est… Normal. N'importe quoi.

Attendez, peut-être… Peut-être que j'ai dit une connerie là non ? Je – pardon. Je me suis mal exprimé. J'ai dit _normal_ mais… Enfin je pensais plutôt en terme de _généralité_. Les gens sont… Généralement plus hétéros qu'homos. Mais jamais je sous-entends que… Enfin que ne pas être hétéro c'est pas normal. [rires] Ahaha bien sûr que non. Je suis pas comme ça. PAS DU TOUT. Eh, man ! Chacun vit sa vie tranquille ! Y a aucun problème. Vraiment aucun. Y a des gens qui sont gays et… Et c'est normal ! Ouais ! Enfin – c'est quand même moins courant que les hétéros. Quand même, c'est statistique. Donc voilà, c'est… Mais c'est normal, bien sûr, bien sûr. C'est normal MAIS je suis hétéro. Je le rappelle.

Et puis quand même – bah vous savez non ? J'ai un pote gay. Fred justement. Bah si j'avais un truc contre les gays… Je serais pas pote avec. Logique. Et il a le droit. J'ai jamais sous-entendu qu'il était pas normal – _n'importe quoi_.

Il est gay et ça me dérange pas. Non, au contraire, c'est bien, il s'assume. Enfin, pas dans tous les sens du terme par contre… Il est peu coincé comme gars je trouve. Je suis plus exubérant que lui – _alors que je suis MÊME PAS gay_ ! C'est dingue non ? Mais bref, je vais pas le juger. C'est un gars super. Il est… Drôle, intelligent. Il est généreux. Il est gentil, c'est une crème. C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. On s'entend bien. Vraiment bien même. C'est parce qu'il est vraiment cool.

Alors tu vois, pour en revenir à nos moutons… C'est pour ça que j'ai paniqué quand je l'ai vu tomber à l'hôpital. Putain, l'horreur. J'allais perdre un ami – un vraiment très bon ami vraiment cool, l'horreur non ? Ça m'a fait mal sur le coup, j'ai eu peur c'est sûr. Mais qui n'aurait pas eu peur pour _un aussi gentil ami que Fred_ … Pure inquiétude amicale ! Je rappelle, on sait jamais.

Et puis après, bah j'étais déboussolé…

Non mais – je vois que vous ne me croyez pas, c'est quand même incroyable. J'étais déboussolé parce que devant moi gisais à demi-mort mon _meilleur ami parfait_ , y a de quoi être perdu non ?

J'étais à l'hôpital – non mais recontextualisons : j'étais à l'hôpital et là il débarque en croyant que j'avais un truc, que c'était moi qui avais un truc. Aha quand j'y repense d'ailleurs… Sa tête affolée quand il m'a vu, il s'inquiétait pour moi, c'est pas trop mignon ?

Bref, ne nous égarons pas : donc il m'a vu, il m'a limite engueulé – j'hallucine. Le mec ose m'engueuler alors que je suis à l'hôpital et… Oui, bon j'avais rien, mais on était dans un hôpital, fallait pas faire trop de bruit. Il monte le ton, alors moi aussi, finalement on se brouille – pour un truc _débile_ en plus. Ensuite il va pour partir et là il tombe. Vous imaginez le bad ? On vient de s'engueuler et il meurt. Forcément j'étais pas bien ! Ça aurait fait ça à n'importe qui non ? Bon, ok, il est pas mort. Mais sur le moment, ça aurait pu être le cas. Crise cardiaque. Fin de vie sur le coup. Ça aurait pu. Et j'ai eu peur. Bref.

Ensuite il se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital. Dans le coma. L'angoisse. Je vire une grosse qui squattait près de son lit, elle le dérangeait. Après je m'accroupis près de lui, je lui parle, et MIRACLE il se réveille. Et après… Bah tout s'est un peu mélangé en fait. J'étais trop content qu'il se réveille, et puis il parlait tout doucement – c'était trop mignon. Il était trop mignon, encore à moitié dans les vapes, à me fixer avec ses yeux noirs mi-clos.

Et…

Euh…

Et après…

C'est là que je l'ai embrassé.

Mais… Mais – j'étais perdu hein. Rien à voir avec de l'amour OULALA ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher.

Rien à voir.

C'était juste… Sous le coup des émotions. Parce qu'il était vivant. Voilà, c'est tout.

Fred est gay, ok, mais moi je suis hétéro. 100%.

Fred est gentil, mignon, drôle, il est bourré de qualités D'ACCORD, mais c'est juste un bon ami.

Fred est… Euh… Voilà.

Voilà-voilà.

Bon.

Je pense que je vous ai convaincu.


End file.
